plantsvs_zombiesfandomcom_be-20200213-history
Час Зомбі
thumb|right|335 px Час Зомбі (англ. Zombie Time) - песня, якая фігуруе ў тытрах гульні Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, якую склаў і выканаў Крыс Баллью. Тэкст песні Anytime it’s Zombie Time! У любы час гэта Час Зомбі! I better, plant plants so the dead can’t eat my mind! Я лепш пасаджу расліны так, што мерцвякі не змогуць з'есці мой мозг! Back and forth it’s Zombie Time! Ззаду і наперад гэта Час Зомбі! It feels, super groovy to be, uprooted in time! Яно адчувае, як супер-захапляльна выкарчавалі ў тэрмін! Do it again it’s Zombie Time Зрабі гэта зноў, гэта Час Зомбі! I know, it’s kinda wacko that a Taco could be that GOOD! Я ведаю, гэта цікава ненармальна так, што Така магло быць ДОБРЫМ! Time after time it’s Z-Z-Zombie Time! Час пасля часу - гэта час З-З-Зомбі! Plants just want to grow (Be brave, that what zombie do) Расліны хочуць быць выгадаванымі (Трэба быць адважным, каб зомбі рабілі) Time grows fast and slow~ (Zombie detour, at the future) Час расце хутка і павольна (Зомбі абыходзяць у будучыню) Plants will keep you safe (Tock! Tick! Tock! Zombie walk!) Расліны захаваюць вашу бяспеку (Ток! Цік! Ток! Зомбі ідуць!) God know Taco for days~ (Baby I will get-it out your brains on a silver platter!) Бог ведае Така у плыні дзён (Дзетка, я атрымаю твае мазгі на срэбнай талерцы) Anytime it’s zombie time! У любы час гэта Час Зомбі! I better, plant plants so the dead can’t eat my mind! Я лепш пасаджу расліны так, што мерцвякі не змогуць з'есці мой мозг! Back and forth it’s Zombie Time! Ззаду і наперад гэта Час Зомбі! It feels, super groovy to be, uprooted in time! Яно адчувае, як супер-захапляльна выкарчавалі ў тэрмін! Do it again it’s Zombie Time Зрабі гэта зноў, гэта Час Зомбі! I know, it’s kinda wacko that a Taco could be that GOOD! Я ведаю, гэта цікава ненармальна так, што Така магло быць ДОБРЫМ! Time after time it’s Z-Z-Zombie Time! Час пасля часу - гэта час З-З-Зомбі! Plants can shoot, defend, and blast! (Zombie no care, stagger and stare!) Расліны могуць страляць, абараняць і выбухаць "(Зомбі не нясуць адказнасці, хістаюцца і глядзяць!) Plant them in the distant past (Zombie want too, we want you!) Пасадзі іх у далёкім мінулым (Зомбі таксама хочуць, мы хочам цябе!) Plants in the distant future (It’s race through time in space and zombies love to travel!) Пасадзі ў далёкай будучыні (Гэта гонка праз час і космас, зомбі любяць падарожнічаць!) Still I’m dead in the past, Аднак я мёртвы ў мінулым, Still I’m dead in the future, Аднак я мёртвы ў будучыні, At last my plant mattered last, У канцы маі расліны гнаілісь ў апошні раз, We’ll get that zombie creature Мы атрымаем гэта стварэнне зомбі Anytime it’s Zombie Time! У любы час гэта Час Зомбі! I better, plant plants so the dead can’t eat my mind! Я лепш пасаджу расліны так, што мерцвякі не змогуць з'есці мой мозг! Back and forth it’s Zombie Time! Ззаду і наперад гэта Час Зомбі! Super groovy to be, uprooted in time! Супер-выкарчавалі ў тэрмін! Do it again it’s Zombie Time Зрабі гэта зноў, гэта Час Зомбі! I know, it’s kinda wacko that a Taco could be that GOOD! Я ведаю, гэта цікава вар'яту так, што Така магло быць ДОБРЫМ! Time after time it’s Z-Z-Zombie Time! (x4) Час пасля часу - гэта час З-З-Зомбі! (Х4) en:Zombie Time ru:Время зомби Катэгорыя:Музыка